24 Girls In Seven Days
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Co-written by imma vampire. Edward is dared to date 24 girls in 7 days. A bet is put in place. What happens when Alice and Rosalie sign Bella up and she ends up being girl number 23? Will she be able to steal the heart of Forks Highs' player? All Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to us.

Written by imma vampire and Child-Of-God13

BPOV:

It was a typical rainy day in the small town of Forks, Washington on our first day of school. Too wet and cold to go outside and eat lunch. I hurried through the light downfall of rain to the cafeteria building. I stepped inside and shook my hair out, shivering when a drop of water slid down my back. My eyes roamed over the cafeteria and I spotted Alice sitting at a table with Rosalie. I moved to the lunch line, purchasing only a lemonade and small turkey sandwich. I wasn't all too hungry today.

I wove my way through the tables till I approached Alice and Rose. They both looked up and grinned identically stunning smiles. I felt my own lips pull up as I sat down. "Hello Alice, Rose." I said nodding to them. Rose nodded back and took a sip of her water. Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I smirked. "Alice, would you like to tell me now? You look like you're about to explode." I said sipping my drink. Rosalie chuckled and Alice grinned.

"Bella! Oscar De La Renta just came out with the most adorable jacket and I want to get one for you because it would look absolutely perfect on you!" she cried excitedly. I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich. I knew that no matter what I said, I would end up with a new jacket by the end of the week. I opened my mouth to respond when an ear piercing screech filled the cafeteria. We all looked over to see a thin blond girl throw herself at a tall well built muscled man. He was fit, but not too bulky and had perfect smooth skin that looked like marble. His hair was a bright bronze color and his eyes were a striking green. Those eyes had haunted my dreams for as long as I could remember. They belonged to none other than Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was the most handsome man at Forks high, possibly in the world. He was so smooth and graceful, but powerful when he walked. He had the perfect looks, the perfect grades, the perfect everything.

My attention snapped back to the present when Edward started making out with the blond who had flown at him. Lauren Mallory was her name. I glared angrily, turning away disgusted. Edward was a major playboy, he had a different girl almost every hour of the day. I turned back to see Alice and Rose watching me. "What?" I asked, a blush creeping up my neck. They smirked.

"You have a thing for Edward Cullen." Alice accused. I gaped in shock.

"What? No!" I practically screamed. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a glance.

"Yes you do. It's really obvious Bella." Rose said leaning in closer to the table. I shook my head.

"Edward Cullen is a conceded jerk who holds no regards to the feelings of women. He is a user and rude." I said angrily, folding my arms across my chest. I also knew that I was most likely the only junior in the school that he hadn't made out with at least once, and I knew why. I was just, well, plain to put it simply. I was nothing compared to Lauren or Jessica nor did I have anything on Rosalie or Alice. There was no way Edward would ever take an interest in me, not even for a one-day fling. I was a nerd, a geeky nerd that would never get a date, and the truth was, I'd never even been asked out before, never. And I truly did not like him, not one bit.

Alice and Rosalie looked surprised and glanced at each other, silently conversing. Finally they turned back to me.

"So how has your day been so far?" Alice asked, back to her normal chipper mood. I rolled my eyes and smiled before telling them the classes I had that morning, and what I was expecting after lunch.

The rest of lunch passed easily, and before I knew it, the bell rang, signaling me to go to biology. I picked up my bag, hugged Alice and Rose before dumping my trash and walking back outside to head to my biology class. I got there and sat down in the back of the class. I watched as the class filled slowly and no one approached me, thankfully. I was gazing out the window when the stool next to me moved. I jumped, startled and looked next to me. My mouth dropped in shock. Edward sent me a crooked smile and I felt my heart flutter.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said in a sinfully beautiful voice.

"Bella Swan." I said calmly. Though my voice sounded indifferent, inside I was screaming. He smiled again and I turned away, sighing heavily.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Banner. Please turn to the person next to you and say hello to your lab partner for the rest of the year." He instructed happily. I let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a horribly long year.

EPOV:

I heard the bell ring and silently thanked God. I wanted to escape the crowd that had surrounded me in admiration. I made my way to my next class, stopping at my locker to exchange my books. When I walked into the room, I looked around for empty seats. Almost every female perked up, most of them had obviously been trying to save a seat for me. I looked in the back and noticed Bella Swan sitting at an empty table, staring out the window. I smiled and made my way for her desk. Never had I been able to be so close to her before. She was so beautiful and unapproachable. No male in this school would dare to ask her out, for fear of being humiliated when rejected. She seemed to be a goddess, looking down at us mere mortals. She was also the smartest girl in the school, another reason why no one dared ask her on a date. Her beauty even surpassed that of my best friend, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. I had heard a rumor that Mike was going to ask her out for prom, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

I pulled out the stool and she jumped, looking over at me. I smiled at her and watched her expression flash from surprise to neutral. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I said smiling. She nodded.

"Bella Swan." Her voice was delicate, like lace though it showed none of her emotions. She turned away and sighed heavily. I frowned. I wasn't used to women not jumping all over me. It was strange and slightly refreshing.

"Hello Class. I am Mr. Banner. Please turn to the person next to you and say hello to your lab partner for the rest of the year." He said with a grin. I felt my heart beat erratically and I was silently rejoicing. An entire year to get to know the beautiful mystery that was Bella. And maybe, just maybe she would consider going out with me sometime. After all, then I would have a gorgeous girl to make out with as well as something over Mike Newton. I watched as her shoulders slumped and she let out a frustrated sigh. I frowned.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. What was wrong with her? Did she not want to be my lab partner? I knew either way I would get her to go out with me sometime. She looked up at me, her expression carefully neutral again.

"Yes?" I hesitated. Her eyes bore into mine and I was suddenly intimidated by this tiny woman.

"Is it alright with you that we are lab partners?" I asked cautiously. She studied my face a moment before giving a delicate shrug and looking back to the desk.

"It's fine." She whispered. I smiled slowly, unsure.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I could ask to be someone else's." My heart and ego protested loudly at the suggestion but I ignored it. Bella looked up at me and I watched as a small smile spread on her perfect, kissable lips.

"No, don't be silly. It's fine." She said smoothly. I nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but feel enchanted by her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

EPOV:

Finally, the bell rang, releasing me from the horrors of classes and I immediately ran outside in the rain. I began heading towards my silver Volvo when I heard a voice. "Hey Eddie!"

I turned, only to come face to face with my best friend Emmett. "What do you want Emmett?" I rolled my eyes, knowing him it would be some stupid thing like him wanting me to remind him what color Rosalie's dress was yesterday. "And don't call me Eddie." I added with a glare.

"Fine then, Edward, my man, what do you say to a little bet?" He smirked raising his eyebrows.

I smiled, I was always up for a bet. "What's the wager?" This better be good.

"If you do it, Jasper, Erik, Mike, Tyler and myself will each pay you one hundred dollars. Making your total earnings five hundred dollars." Emmett explained.

Five hundred dollars was always good, I could use some bragging rights and a little extra money. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"You have to date twenty four girls, in seven days, starting next Monday." Emmett said. Today was Thursday, so I would have a weekend to prepare. "And it has to be a real date. Ask them out, one date, then dump them. You can use any methods you choose."

The smirk on his face was prominent. I stuck out my hand. "You're on." We shook and he smirked.

"Alright, I've got to go meet with Rose. I'll see you later." I nodded and we went our separate ways. I hopped in my Volvo and drove home, pondering how I would do it.

All I knew, was that I had a plan.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day I drove to school, my "art" project to help me win the bet sitting in the back seat. Thirty posters each one handwritten in sharpie marker. 'Want a homecoming date with Edward Cullen? Call the number below and twenty-four callers will be chosen at random to have a date with THE Edward Cullen.' Smiling as I hung up the posters I wondered how many calls I would get.

I went through my day, making out with one girl here, and another one there, all the while looking forward to Biology where I would have my chance to talk to Bella once again.

Reaching the classroom I made an immediate dash for my seat. I hadn't made out with anyone during passing for fear of losing time with Bella. But to my dismay, Bella chose to ignore me the whole class period; the only thing she said was 'hello' out of obvious politeness. I had tried starting a conversation but she had simply motioned for me to be quiet then turned to listen to the teacher.

As soon as I got in the car I began shifting through my one hundred and fourteen messages on my phone. According to school enrollment that was nearly one third of the school population meaning only about fifty girls did not call me. I quickly pulled out a pad of paper and began writing down the names of the girls who were juniors or seniors and sounded somewhat sexy and not the least bit nerdy. So far my list was;

Lauren Mallory

Jessica Stanley

Tanya Denali

Irina Johnson

Kate Smith

Nicole MaCafery

Ebony Williams

Jaylynn Jones

Adrienne Kessel

Emily Banks

Angela Webber

Shannon McQueen

Brittney Abrams

Kailey Clarkson

Laura Tucker

Madeline Manuel

Carly Greene

Grace Palvari

Hannah Eral

Olivia Howell

Twenty, and I was already at message number one hundred. Most of the girls were sophomores or they sounded really weird, one girl even had a lisp. I mean, seriously, why would I, Edward Cullen, date someone with a lisp? All right four more to go.

I found the next two easily.

Lacey King

Anna Bruns

There were only three messages left, and the first one was some freshman that though she had a chance. I sighed and pushed the next one. "Hi this is Alice McCartney and I am calling on behalf of Isabella Swan who is a junior and would love to go to homecoming with you! Bye now!" I held my breath, waiting for her to say just kidding, but it never happened.

My pen shook as I wrote her name down

Isabella Swan

I didn't even listen to the last message I just wrote the name and saved the number as soon as I heard it.

Paige Lopez

There I had my twenty-four girls. I planned to start at the top and make my way down.

In one week I was going to be five hundred dollars richer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Chapter 3

BPOV:

I heard the front door open and I looked up from my cereal bowl. I smiled at Alice who danced into the kitchen. "Am I not driving myself today?" Alice shook her head.

"No. We're having a sleep over at my house tonight." She explained. I nodded slowly. "I'll go pack for you while you finish up eating." It was useless to argue so I nodded and turned back to my frosted flakes.

By the time I was finished eating, Alice was by the front door, both my backpack and overnight bag in her hands.

"Come on, let's go." She said dancing out to the car. I chuckled and followed her out.

When we got to the school, there was a large horde of girls crowding the first building where my locker was. I sighed and glanced at Alice who shrugged. I started pushing my way through them until I reached the doors. I yanked them open and scurried inside. "What on earth is the commotion about?" I asked Alice. She shrugged and readjusted her purse.

"Beats me." I frowned and headed towards my locker.

It seemed there was something wrong with the female population of Forks high. All morning long they were running around wildly, whispering frantically and giggling. I tuned them out as usual, though it proved to be a bit more difficult when lunch rolled around. I went through the line quickly and made my way over to the table where Rose and Alice sat, whispering furiously. I sat down and they both stopped, looking at me with identical innocent expressions. "What?" I asked frowning.

"This is what has gotten into the female teenagers of Forks." She said sliding me a brightly colored flyer. 'Want a homecoming date with Edward Cullen? Call the number below and twenty-four callers will be chosen at random to have a date with THE Edward Cullen.' I looked up at them in disgust.

"He is so disgusting. I can't believe he is advertising and selling himself." I said sliding back the poster.

"Come on Bella, you're telling us you're not even a bit interested?" Rose asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"Rose, that is horrible. The fact that he would flaunt and sell himself like that is incredibly sad. Does he have no self respect?" I asked, becoming more and more disgruntled by the moment. Rose shrugged and Alice removed the flyer from the table.

"Alright, so are you guys excited for tonight?" Alice asked grinning. Rose glanced at me with a smirk.

"Very." She said in chilling voice. I gulped. What torture did they have lined up for me now?

Lunch passed quickly as usual and too soon for my liking I was headed towards Biology. When I got there, I found our lab table, blissfully empty. I smiled and sat down enjoying the silence I had while it lasted. All too soon though, Edward was striding through the door as if he owned the place. He sent me a dazzling smile as he sat down.

"Hello." He said grinning. I nodded back with a tight smile.

"Hello." It was out of common courtesy that I replied and I hoped he couldn't tell. Then again, I was horrible at concealing my emotions.

Fortunately, Mr. Banner was quick to start the lesson today and so I was able to use my notes as an excuse to ignore Edward. He tried starting conversations with me several times and I shushed him every time. The only time guys like Edward Cullen spoke to me were to be jerks. Plus, I really needed notes on this lesson.

Class dragged on slowly and when the bell finally rang, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and sprinted as quickly as would pass for a walk, to the door to gym.

The time seemed to enjoy moving slowly today because it seemed the hour was longer than in biology. When the final bell rang, I nearly danced with joy. I changed quickly and stepped out of the locker room to find Alice and Rose waiting for me. They both grinned and started walking to the parking lot as I fell in step with them. "So how were the rest of your classes?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward Cullen kept trying to distract me in biology today. It was so obnoxious." I noticed Alice send Rose a glance before she looked at me.

"Edward is in your biology class?" I nodded.

"He's, unfortunately, my lab partner for the rest of the year." I watch as Alice's face suddenly started beaming.

"Really?" she asked jumping. I frowned.

"Yes. Why?" she instantly calmed down and continued walking.

"No reason." We got to her car and I slid into the back as Rose sat up front with Alice.

"So, what sort of torture do you have planned for me today?" I asked causally as Alice started the car. They both shrugged.

"Well, it's going to be a major make over. We're talking serious business. Much more than our average Bella Barbie session." Alice said, glancing at me in the mirror. I groaned.

"And is there a particular reason for the torture?" I asked, knowing full well that whatever it was I wasn't going to like it.

"Well," Alice and Rose looked at each other and Rose rolled her eyes. "WesortofsignedyouuptodateEdwardCullenonhisquesttofindahomecomingdate." Alice said in a rush. I frowned.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." She took a deep breath.

"We signed you up to date Edward." She admitted sheepishly. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulge.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Alice flinched and Rose rubbed her forehead with her thumb and middle finger. "Alice how could you do something like that?" I felt my body hyperventilating as I tried to process what she had done.

"Because Bella!" she had started using her whining voice. "You don't see how gorgeous you two would look as a couple, and the looks between you two…" She was off in fairytale land.

"What, you mean the glares and sneers? Those are real turn-ons." I barked sarcastically. Alice sighed as she pulled up to the mansion she called home. We all got out of the car and Rose and Alice both slid to my sides, linking their arms through mine so I couldn't escape.

"Bella, all we want you to do is give it a try. One date with him and that's it. If the chemistry isn't right, we won't force it, plus there's a chance you may not even be chosen." Rose said, sending a sharp glance at Alice who mumbled and nodded in agreement. I sighed as we started up the stairs to Alice's room.

"I can't believe you did that Alice!" At least I wouldn't have to worry, I knew he wouldn't pick me, it was still embarrassing though.

"Trust me Bella, I know what I'm doing." Alice replied, forcing me in a chair and grabbing a hairbrush to start combing my hair.

"Yeah right." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Good, because if it was something, I was just going to have to wax your eyebrows." Alice smirked. "Besides, this weekend is going to mostly be about shopping and then flirting lessons from Rose. I'm not sure we'll even get to fit in makeover things until the week starts." I groaned.

This was going to be a long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.

Chapter 4:

EPOV:

I spent all weekend figuring out how many dates I would have this week.

Figuring on three dates a day, with four on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I would be able to finish it, a piece of cake.

On Monday I posted the list all over the school, and by second period people were crowding around them. The girls to see if they made it, or the guys to see if their girlfriends made it. I noticed Matt, Laurens current boyfriend, frowning because his girlfriend was first on the list.

At lunchtime, while everyone was gossiping about who was going to win, I took out my list and looked at the first three names. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali. I had this down. Using my 'cool' walk I practically waltzed over to Laurens table. "Hey Lauren, what do you say to a walk in the park at four o' clock?" I flashed her my spotless smile.

"Yeah, that would like, be like, so cool! I will like totally meet you at like the park at like four! Like totally." She winked at me, trying to flirt, but she was failing miserably.

"Sure." I gave her a nod then continued on my journey, next stop; Jessica Stanley's table. "Yo, Jessica, what do you say to having dinner at six with me tonight?"

"OH MY GOSH!! I WOULD LOVE TO EDDIE!!" She practically screeched in my ear. I winced.

"Meet me at Piccolos at six?" I knew she would agree.

"YEP YEP YEPPITY YEP!" She popped the p on the last yep and I winced. I couldn't help it, her voice made me cringe.

Giving a small wave I turned and moved five feet to Tanya Denali's table. "Tanya, babe." I whispered in her ear to get her attention. "What do you say to an evening drive around the town?" Raising my eyebrows, I waited for her to answer.

"Of course Edward, I would love too. Pick me up at eight?" She finally replied.

"How about eight thirty?" I made sure to calculate time in my head for me to freshen up and take a quick breather from the horror that was Jessica Stanley.

"Sounds like a date."

There, I was done. The bell rang and I moved towards Biology, like I said before, this was going to be easy.

DATE #1:

Lauren pulled into the park at exactly four o'clock. Of course, I was all ready there.

"EDDIE!!" Lauren ran up and hugged me, I very nearly groaned at the sound of my most hated nickname. What was it with girls and pet names? I was just about to tell her so, but she had already started talking. "Do you like my outfit? Cause I like totally haven't warn it before! Isn't it like, the coolest like, outfit you have like, ever seen? I think it like, totally, fits me like, really well, and yeah."

"Lauren what type of mu-" I started to ask questions but was cut off before I could finish.

"Eddie I know we are like totally perfect for like, each other! And I am like so totally like happy that we're finally getting together after like, all this time, cause like I have known we are like perfect for each other, since like first grade." We had started walking down the park path, and Lauren kept trying to grab a hold of my hand, but I kept pulling it away, but that didn't stop her.

When she paused to take a breath I tried again, "Lauren what is-"

Breath over. "-And we are like so much alike! And we so totally get along! Plus I'm like so head cheerleader and you are like so like totally popular and like people have like been totally waiting for us to like totally go out. And all the other girls won't mind because they like all totally like know that I like am totally perfect for you and like so much like more prettier than like all of them like put together! So what were you saying Eddie? Sometimes I like totally forget that other people sometimes want to like talk in like a conversation. But like, you don't like, mind, like right Eddie? Cause I know you're like totally like better than that and like you like like me and like yeah. Plus we like totally have like all the same interests! Wait, I think I like totally said something like that already. Have you ever done that Eddie? I like know you have totally like done it before, I mean everyone rambles sometime! And like totally-"

Trying once again to talk I cut her off. "Lauren what's your favorite food?"

But I was ignored. "-and like both of our parents are like totally rich so we won't have to go through that whole money problem thing! And like we can like go on dates to like fancy restaurants and you can like, meet my parents and all, but not till like we've been like going out for like three months cause otherwise that would totally not be okay and it would like totally break the rules of dating. And trust me I like always like stick to the rules of dating and I like never break them and they're like what I like practically live by. And like we could go shopping for my wardrobe and we could like totally buy an apartment on the edge of like town. And I like think that after like we've been like dating for like six months or like after graduation I can like move in with you! And like then we can like party and then you can like propose! And then like-"

My eyes widened at the mention of proposing. And once again, I tried to interrupt. "Lauren, I don't think-"

"And then we can like get married in a big fancy church! And my parents wouldn't mind paying for like everything. Then, for like our honeymoon we could like go to Europe and like Italy, and like Germany, and like France, and like England, and like totally. And college like won't totally matter cause like my parents have like set up like this thing like called a trust fund and I'm like going to totally be a model and you can like totally be a like Home Depot worker or something and then we're going to have like three kids and like totally name them Lauren Jr. Eddie and Eddie number two! Or Lauren Jr, number two if it's another girl, and if we have like three girls-"

I had to get out of here. "Well, would you look at the time! This has been fun but I have to go. I'll see you later Lauren!" Then, I made a mad dash for my car. Getting in, shoving the keys in the ignition, and driving away as fast as I could. I had never spent much time with Lauren Mallory before.

And now I knew why.

DATE #2:

An hour and a half after my "date" with Lauren and here I was a Piccolos, and it was six o' clock right on the dot.

"EDDIE!!" Was it just me or was I having déjà vu? I nearly winced as Jessica came up to me, but I would at least try to be nice first.

We didn't talk again until we were sitting down, with menus in hand, and even then, it was Jessica who initiated the conversation. "SO EDDIE WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO?"

I jumped at the volume of her voice, looking behind me trying to find who she was talking to. Jessica had always been the loud one, but I never remembered her as being this loud. "I like to listen to music." Not really knowing what else to say, I added, "And I like to play sports."

"THAT"S GREAT EDDIE!! I LOVE MUSIC AND ANIMALS!! ESPECIALLY CATS!"

The waitress chose that exact moment to come to the table, and she wasn't afraid to cringe at Jessica's voice. "Excuse me ma'am, what would you like?"

Jessica seemed happy to be ordering. "I WANT SOME LASANGA AND SOME BREADSTICKS!! OH AND SOME DIET COKE!!" Again the waitress winced, but she didn't say anything for fear of being told off.

"And for you sir?"

"Bring me an order of your linguine as well as a root beer please." I asked politely, handing her my menu.

"Okay, that'll be right out." Then the waitress decided not to push her luck and made an escape.

"AWW ISN'T THIS PLACE CUTE??" Jessica mused, looking at the wallpaper, while I internally retorted. Cute, but cheap. "SO EDDIE WHAT DO WE DO AFTER DINNER??"

I saw this as my moment of escape. "Actually, Jessica, I have another engagement-oh my, I'm late. I'm sure you understand right Jessica?" I flashed her my dazzling smile while getting up and pulling out my wallet.

"OF COURSE EDDIE!!"

"Here is money to pay for the dinner, I'm really sorry to be running out on you." I hedged, starting to head for the door after placing a twenty on Jessica's side of the table.

"THAT'S FINE SEE YOU TOMORROW EDDIE!!"

Just hearing that made me feel sick to my stomach. I started to run. As soon as my body and throbbing ears were in my car, I let myself breathe a few deep breaths. I knew there was a reason I never spoke to Jessica, and it seems self preservation on my ears part was why.

DATE #3:

Pulling up in front on Tanya's house, I honked the horn to avoid meeting or seeing parents. Luckily for me, Tanya heard the horn and came running out.

"Hello." She climbed in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Nothing." She looked out the window as I started driving around the route I had planned out earlier.

"Oh." Wracking my brain, for something, anything else to talk about was proving to be hard. "What's your favorite color?" I tried.

"Black." She didn't even look at me as she said it, and neither did she make any attempt to ask me the same question.

"What are your views on religion?" This question didn't leave room for a one-word answer.

"Don't have any."

Darn, why was this proving to be so difficult? "Favorite Food?" I couldn't think of anything else.

"Salmon, now why don't we skip the whole question asking thing and go straight to where we kiss and you ask me to homecoming?"

At this I immediately turned the car around and headed the four minutes back to her house. The ride back was an awkward silence. I mean, under usual circumstances I would love to make-out with Tanya, in fact, I really don't know why I responded the way I did to her words.

So I proceeded to drop her off and drive home. All in all I'd had a hard day.

And only six more to go…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

This Chapter was written by Imma Vampire

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

After the treacherous weekend spent of extreme makeover, Alice and Rose edition, I was completely exhausted come Monday. Charlie had laughed off my exhaustion, happy I was spending some girly time with my best friends, and had called me in sick from school. I was frustrated at first, but once I hit my bed, I was instantly asleep.

I woke up and glanced at the dim lighting in my room. I glanced at my clock and groaned. Was it already a quarter to five? I heard a knock on the door and sat up. I frowned, blinked then got out of bed and raced downstairs, tripping only twice.

I ran to the door and pulled it open. I grinned at the men who stood on the porch. "Jake! Billy!" I pulled Jake into a tight hug before hugging Billy and ushering them inside. "Wow, it's good to see you two." I said grinning.

"You look great Bells." Jake said warmly. I blushed.

"Thanks. Alice and Rose attacked me this weekend." I said rolling my eyes. Jake frowned.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"They signed me up for something stupid." I mumbled, glancing at Billy. Jake nodded, understanding I didn't want to say in front of him. "So are you guys hungry?" Jake grinned.

"Stupid question." I laughed and nodded. Jake was always hungry.

"So you guys staying for dinner?" Billy smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind." I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not." We moved to the kitchen and I started on dinner. Steak.

"So how have things been?" Billy asked, settling in at the table. I shrugged.

"Fine. Same as always. How about you?" I asked smiling. Billy grinned.

"Same old." We all talked in the kitchen while I prepared dinner until Charlie came home. Charlie greeted Billy and Jake warmly and moved Billy out to the living room to watch the game. I settled into a content silence with Jake as he peeled potatoes and I made a salad.

"So how is Carly?" I asked, trying to keep him from asking questions. Jake chuckled.

"She's good. She misses you, keeps telling me we have to hang out again." I chuckled. Growing up Jake, Carly and I had all been close friends. It wasn't until freshman year that Jake and Carly started dating. I couldn't say I was surprised. They were perfect for each other in every way possible. The epitome of soul mates.

"I miss hanging with her." I admitted. Jake nodded.

"Well, we've all been busy. Maybe we can hang out sometime though." I nodded.

"I'd like that." We continued to work in silence before Jacob spoke again.

"So," Jake said softly, glancing up at the living room where we could hear the TV on and blaring loudly. "This thing that Alice and Rose signed you up for…" I nodded and bit my lip.

"There is this guy at school, who thinks he's all that," I started. Jake dropped the potato he was holding.

"They signed you up for a date with Edward Cullen?" Jake asked frowning. I was surprised he knew what was going on.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Please, everyone knows about it. Heck, half of my school called in to try to get a date." He said slightly disgusted. I nodded.

"Even Carly?" I teased. He growled and I chuckled turning back to the salad. "Well, Rose and Alice signed me up and so now I have to endure this pig of a man for a whole date. Gah." I cried, cutting the cucumber a little harsher than I probably should have. Jake rolled his eyes and took the knife from me.

"Chill Bella. We don't want a late night trip to the emergency room." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I turned back to the salad and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do Jake?" Jacob stopped mid peel and put the potato down. "I'm afraid to go out with him." I whispered honestly.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid of falling too hard and too fast for someone who could never see me that way." I had just admitted my biggest fear to him. I hadn't even told Rose and Alice this. I was afraid of going out with him, because if I were left to deal with him in all his charm, I would surely let my defenses down and in that moment of vulnerability, I would get my heart broken.

I felt Jake's large arms pull me into a tight hug and I melted against his chest, tears hidden in the corners of my eyes. I felt safe in these arms. "Bells, you're not going to fall for that pompous jerk." He said softly. I shook my head. He didn't know that I had already fallen, against my will. "He won't dare hurt you. If he does, he'll have to face me." I chuckled lightly.

"Right, the all mighty Brother Bear." I said stepping away from him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Brother Wolf Bells! You know I hate bears." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." I said turning back to the salad.

"Every family needs one." I laughed, letting my worries slip from my mind for now.

"Don't worry, just tell him before the date you have a 6'4" 200 lbs of muscle brother who will come and beat him up if he hurts you." I rolled my eyes.

"What a way to start a date Jake." Jake grinned.

"Better believe it squirt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to school the next day and Alice and Rose insisted I keep my hair down and avoid looking directly at Edward, to keep my new look a surprise for the date. Though all the little things they had worked on over the weekend were more minor things he wouldn't notice, they still wanted to be safer rather than sorry.

School passed in a hazy blur and I heard little stories about the first three girls and how their dates went with Edward, each claiming that their date went better than the last. I mostly tuned them out, but little whispers still got in.

By the time I got to Biology, I was ready to kill the next person who mentioned Edward. "Hello Bella. Good to see you back." The smooth voice was soft and alluring, but I knew better. I glanced at Edward and smiled politely.

"Thank you." My response was curt and left him frowning. I was able to mostly ignore him the whole class and when the final bell rang, I was first out of the room, eager to get away from Edward. I felt Alice slide up on my left as I made my way to gym.

"So, how did it go?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Fine. I ignored him mostly." I said simply. Alice frowned, then shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I guess that's better than showing him how sexy you can be." She said playfully. I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled. "So he has four dates today, though he's already had one at lunch." Alice explained. I nodded, mutely. "Do you want to hear what number you are?" I glanced at her and winced.

"Do I want to know?" Alice shrugged.

"You're number 23, so that means your date is Sunday. That gives us plenty of time to get you ready." She said happily. I nodded.

"Great, well I'll see you after class." I said stopping at the girls locker room.

"Bells, I know you're mad at me still, but please, just give this a try. I promise it won't be as bad as you think." She said gently. I knew that I should listen to her, since she was never wrong, but I felt a strong stubborn side of me kick in and stamp it's foot down, refusing to believe everything would be perfect. Alice sighed, sensing my stubbornness. "Fine, don't believe me. It's alright." She said shrugging. "We'll see who's stomping feet later." she said cryptically. She grinned, kissed my cheek and danced off. I rolled my eyes wondering just how I managed to become best friends with an insane, bi-polar pixie.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

EPOV:

DATE #4:

Ugh. I had been sitting at this diner for almost an hour listening to Irina Johnson go on and on about her "poor little kitty" and I was starting to fall asleep.

"And you see, she'd blind in one eye, so no one else wanted her, but I did. My family and I are very giving and I love all sorts of animals and I don't care that she's blind in one eye because she's still an animal and she's still really cute and-" Irina repeated for the fortieth time.

While she continued talk I began to observe her face. She was pretty, high cheekbones with the silky hair, and wide set eyes. But there was nothing in her head. No opinion, no personality, just her cat.

After a few more minutes I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled out the two ten dollar bills needed to cover the cost of our breakfast and rose to my feet. "This has been lovely but I just realized I need to run home before school starts so I really must go." I turned, just about to walk out when Irina grabbed onto my arm.

"Does this mean I won?" She smiled hopefully, sounding quite sure of herself.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry Irina, you're a great girl but not the one for me." I was so glad I had learned to lie as a child.

"Oh, I understand I guess…" Irina replied as I turned and walked out of the diner and to my car. This had only been date number four and already I was tired and annoyed of dating girls with no real personality.

When this entire bet had started I hadn't taken the time to think of how vigorous this whole "dating mass amount of girls" thing was. Usually I would just find a few to make out with here and there, come to think of it, I hadn't gone on an actual date with a girl in a very long time. Dating should really be an Olympic sport; it's certainly tiring enough.

On the way to school I consulted the list that resided in the glove department. I had at least two more dates today, and hopefully neither of them would be too bad.

"Hey! Edward, my man!" Emmett approached my car just as I was stepping out. "How was the date with cute little Irina? Did you forget her somewhere? Because I see and empty seat—"

I cut him off just as he was about to lean on the Volvo. "Hands off the car Emmett."

"Gee, wouldn't want to leave a fingerprint or anything it might lower the value of your car by a whole quarter!" Emmett rolled his eyes in annoyance. However, I was immune to his sarcasm by now so this had no effect on me.

"Whatever Emmett. I've got things to do." Brushing past him I made my way towards the school entrance.

"Don't you mean girls to make out with?" Emmett winked, he knew me all to well.

"Always Emmett, always." Rosalie stepped in before I had a chance to reply.

"Actually Emmett, I'm pretty girl-ed out at the moment. This dating crap is harder than I thought." Emmett's grin grew.

"Does this mean you fold?" He gave me a hopeful look.

"Never Emmett! Never!" Chuckling I ran off to my first class as the block rang, leaving a thoroughly disappointed Emmett behind. Pulling out my phone and list I dialed the numbers of the next two girls on the list. I had a bet to win.

DATE #5:

Later that evening I took the seat across the booth from what had to be one of the smallest girls I'd ever seen. I racked my mind but I had no idea if I'd ever even seen her before, much less how she happened to know me.

She looked to be about four foot eleven. Her build was almost anorexic looking, her skin stretched across her tiny frame, accenting what little muscle she had. Not to sound shallow, but I couldn't help but notice that her chest was almost completely flat, an abnormality at Forks High School. Almost every girl at least had something.

"Edward Cullen." I held my hand out, trying to keep at least a half smile on my face. It had been a hard day at school with nothing but a pile of homework and a couple dates to look forward too.

"Um Kate, uh, um, Kate Smith." Her shaking hand grasped mine and I could immediately feel the sweat seeping onto my hand. I pulled back quickly, trying to indiscreetly wipe my hand on my jeans.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I picked up a menu and began surfing the choices, trying to find something appetizing to distract me from what I was now sure was going to be another disastrous date.

"Um, uh, um." Kate looked dumb struck like she couldn't make the thoughts in her brain come to her mouth. Nervously she licked her lips then picked up her complimentary glass of water and took a sip. Next thing I knew she was coughing and sputtering on it.

"Sorry." She apologized between coughs, it was obvious that she was very close to having a mental break down, or hyperventilating, or both.

"Um, well, Kate, it's been great but I really must go now." I got up to leave, not bothering to toss any money on the table, knowing the girl couldn't eat if she tried—and since we hadn't ordered anything besides the waters I was sure she could leave a tip.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw immediate relaxation come over Kate's face, then I remember seeing her running towards the bathroom as I exited the restaurant. I felt sympathetic for her for a tiny moment then I turned and headed for my car.

Tired, I got in and leaned my head against the steering wheel. Ever so slowly I finally raised my hand and put the key in. I wasn't going to let Emmett win, no matter what.

DATE #6:

The ice cream parlor was only a few blocks from the Mexican restaurant, so I arrived within minutes.

My eyes were immediately drawn to a brown haired, curvy looking, teenage girl that looked as if she could be of Hispanic descent. And it wasn't her curves that drew me to her, not this time; it was the cigarette she held between her middle and pointer fingers.

Stepping out of the car I approached her, praying silently in my head that this wasn't my date.

No such luck. "Hey Edward, I know you don't know me, I'm Nicole MaCafery." She didn't even bother holding out her hand, all she did was take out another cigarette and hold it out to me.

I wasn't an avid smoker and I wanted to live beyond the age of 49—but I can't deny that I had smoked a few times in the past with my friends.

"I've never seen you around our school." I concluded, knowing I would have surely remembered her if I had.

"That's 'cause I don't go to that dump. I dropped out a year ago. My friend told me 'bout yer bet and she gave me yer number so I could call ya." Realizing I wasn't about to take the cigarette she pulled her hand back and lit up. "She told me you were a real party animal."

In my mind I scoffed, sure I'd been to parties before, but I wasn't really that much of a partygoer. Either way, besides a little drinking and making out there was really no draw for me to go to parties. I had no idea where this girl had gotten all this information, but whoever told it to her had been lying.

"She also said you could get me some good stuff for cheap—"

I stopped in my tracks. Drug? What did I look like a dealer? I'd barely been there two minutes and already I found myself back in the car, my tires squealing against the pavement. With the speedometer pushing sixty I drove back home, glad that I had survived yet another day.

Six down, eighteen to go.

AN: So my Co-author had decided to give up this story so I will be taking it on by myself. Sorry for the long wait. Please review!

Also, I've been thinking of putting together a collection of short stories/one shots by a bunch of different authors, would any of you be interested in participating? Let me know.


End file.
